wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sampa Run
Sampa Run is a track located on the edge of the central business district of Mega City. It made its only appearence in Wipeout 3. Description Sampa Run is a dark track with a lot of undulations to destablilise the craft. There's also a few tunnels that will require you to slow down unless you want to kiss the ceiling. Plenty of heavy braking is needed here, you'll need to swing the craft about to keep it from bouncing. Walkthrough The first few corners are probably the hardest in the course, not the best introduction. it starts with a very sharp peaked right hander which immediately leads into a tight left-right chicane. The approach here has to be pinpoint accurate otherwise you'll be ploughing into the wall, and that can be difficult when you're bombing it down the straight back over the line. To take this first one, you need to swing the craft hard round to the right. On a first lap boost start, this should be soon after you get going, when starting a subsequent lap you'll want to start turning as soon as you cross the line. Let up on the thruster as you go up the slope and make sure you're on the right hand side. In the event that you do overshoot the line and end up on the left, brake hard before you reach the left hander. Just before you hit the peak, keep your hands off the thruster and brake hard to the left to take you into the chicane. Go back on the thrust as you go through and brake right to take you out of this corner series. Go down the short straight and tap the left brake to take you round the shallow left at the bottom. The track undulates slightly in the next straight so raise the nose to prevent the craft from bottoming out. Tap the left brake again to take the quick left into the tunnel. The log right at the other end will require some heavier use of the right brake, but still pretty easy stuff. The track heavily undulates on the short straight outside with two large peaks in the track. Pull the nose up as you go over the first one and you should land nicely on the peak of the second. The next section is a shallow chicane with a difference. The corners themselves are very shallow, but the track rises significantly in the middle. Not a good thing as you are in a tunnel and it is very easy to plough straight into the ceiling. The chicane itself is a right-left-right. The first right will requite a light tap of the brake. Before you reach the slope, slam on both brakes. This will prevent the nose from hitting the ground and pulling you to a halt as well as stopping you from picking up too much speed. Don't drop the speed too much, but enough to safely control the craft up the slope. Once you reach the slope, use the left brake to pull yourself around the quick left, then immediately switch to the other side of the track with the right brake to prepare yourself for the exit. Push the nose down and turn right over the peak. With the nose down you shouldn't hit the ceiling, if you do you can lose a lot of speed. Letting up off the thruster as you go over the peak will make life easier as well. Another short straight follows with a sharp right directly ahead. This one is sloped downwards so it's easy to lose contact with the track. Turn early for this one and shift into the corner with the left brake, it's easy to leave it late if braking normally. Raise the nose as you go over the peak to soften the landing. The left hander ahead isn't particularly sharp, but you'll want to overturn it and use the right brake to shift through to set yourself up for the next part. Ahead, the track splits in two briefly. LEFT BRANCH: :The left path takes you over a slightly curved peak while the right takes you through a tunnel with a couple of quick corners. On lower speed classes the left path would probably be better as it is more direct, but the exit makes it unsuitable for Phantom class. RIGHT BRANCH: :To go through here you'll need to practically brush the apex of each corner The entrance is a very quick right-left chicane. Tap the right brake to enter and immediately tap the left brake to swing into the tunnel. Ahead is a similar arrangement for the exit but in the opposite direction. Again, tap the left brake to take you through the apex, then tap the right to level out again. The final corner is a pretty sharp right hander, it is recommended you turn early and shift in with the left brake. Now charge down the straight towards the line, remembering the difficult corner series to start off the course. The pit is on the left hand side of the straight. Trivia * In two-player mode, races are held at daytime, some buildings are missing and it's not raining. Gallery Sampa Run First Tunnel Before.png|First tunnel (entry) Sampa Run First Tunnel After.png|First tunnel (exit) Sampa Run Second Tunnel Before.png|Second tunnel (entry) Sampa Run Second Tunnel After.png|Second tunnel (exit) Sampa Run Third Tunnel Before.png|Third tunnel (entry) Sampa Run Third Tunnel After.png|Third tunnel (exit) Sampa Run Fourth Tunnel Before.png|Fourth tunnel (entry) Sampa Run Fourth Tunnel After.png|Fourth tunnel (exit) Sampa Run Fifth Tunnel Before.png|Fifth tunnel (entry) Sampa Run Fifth Tunnel After.png|Fifth tunnel (exit) EPSXe 2016-06-11 16-51-17-00.png|Pit lane. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3